


无人之境

by sycen



Category: RPS
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sycen/pseuds/sycen
Summary: 惊天动地 只可惜天地亦无情不敢有风 不敢有声 这爱情无人证飞天遁地 贪一刻的乐极忘形好想说谎 不眨眼睛 这爱情无人性





	无人之境

他给他发语音：我现在去你那，给我留门。

声音是青年人独有的温和，透过手机听筒播出来，带了点沙沙的质感，又贴的近，很像是在咬人耳朵，低声调情，直白的要命。

他普通话有变好。林先生这么想着，拇指就点在手机屏上开始打字，说今天太晚了自己已经睡下了，明天要早开工，要发送时他又犹豫了一下，把前面打的字都删掉，回了一句：好。

他其实刚回房间不久，西装还没换下来，甚至妆还没卸，脸上弥漫着各种香，站在房间里犹豫了大概两分钟，林先生垂着眼睫叹口气，摘下戒指收好，然后就拖着步子进了浴室。

他没想到会在奥地利碰上青年。宣传期结束以后他们就没再联系过，好像几个月的日夜相处都是做了一场光怪陆离的梦，梦醒了就该抽身而退回归现实，很理所当然的事，他却在梦和现实的落差里丢了半个自己进去。

这听起来诡谲极了，毫无逻辑。

想来想去，只能把这归咎于他是个好演员，入了戏，要用更多时间把自己拉扯回来，毕竟当初孜孜不倦给人讲戏的也是他，左使为什么对教主那么言听计从啊，左使为什么会在那一刻露出那种表情啊，左使对小教主到底怀着什么样的感情啊，诸如此类。

青年当时得了答案还笑嘻嘻的搂着他的腰，用手指缠他腰间坠下来的玉带子，问他：“那您说，教主对左使是什么样的感情呢？”

片场不大，大家都忙碌着，青年的亲密举动似乎也没引人注意，可还是让林先生瞬间就红了耳根，别看他活了几十年，脸皮还没个小年轻厚，坐在角落任青年把那戏服揉的起了褶子，他实在是耐不住，小声说：“你自己想啊，别问我。”

“教主当然是最喜欢杨伯伯啦。”青年笑成个傻兮兮的大型犬，很快又正色，在他耳边轻轻陈述：“那杨伯伯晚上回去要等我，留门。”

他就能真乖乖等着，留好门。

林先生也说不清自己这是怎么了，好像永远没办法拒绝青年任何要求，他俩的第一次他都快忘了是什么场合，可能是某次深夜里聊剧本，酒精给了双方一点胡作非为的勇气，心照不宣之下藏着说不清的暧昧和追赶，然后一切又都自然而然。射在青年手里的时候，他小腿都是抖的，灵魂几乎是分离了肉身，嘴唇嗫嚅着说不出一句整话。

唇珠倒是红的透了紫，活像渗血。

第二天到片场，化妆老师都吓了一跳，以为他是心脏又不好了，那天给他嘴上涂了好多层遮暇，生怕拍出来不连戏，结果成片还是显着他不太一样——倒也不是红，是苍白的过了份。

青年人欲望蓬勃的很，在床上是永远不知魇足，能像头狼似的按着他操，夜深人静时他的腰和膝盖总是软的，肚子里是满满的精液。他们在外面还是有所忌惮，他脸皮薄，眼窝子又浅，嘴唇擦几下就能湿了眼眶，根本受不住哪怕一丁点的撩拨，做过最出格的一次，现在想想，大概就是杀青那晚，餐厅的后巷里，他说要去吸根烟，实际却是吸了满嘴的腥。

林先生站在温热水流中回忆那些点点滴滴，突然发现自己的记忆力好得过份惊人，他到现在还记得那个巷口的涂鸦，记得他跪在青年腿中间时，有颗不大不小的石子蹭了他的膝盖一下。

就不能再回忆了，回忆来回忆去都是徒劳，并不是真的想要得到些什么，只是一切都刚好，并不是真的喜欢他想要他，只是再普通不过的身体需要。这么想着，他站在浴室里扶着墙，手指犹犹豫豫地往身后探，酒店里什么都有，他就用那些润滑剂给自己做扩张，这事儿太久不做有些生疏了，一根手指都进入的艰难，他把腿分的更开，露出两个浅浅的腰窝，疼痛感掺杂羞耻感让室内温度持续上升，他热的脖颈下巴一片红。

门被打开的时候他刚从浴室走出来，腿还酸着使不上力气，青年穿着一身黑卫衣牛仔裤，头发是黑的，口罩也是黑的，看起来比黑夜还暗沉，直到摘了口罩露出那张人畜无害的脸，青年一双下垂眼亮亮的满含笑意，问有没有想我啊。

林先生下意识的就想抿着唇走开，又觉得这样太刻意，就轻轻点点头，随即青年的怀抱就拥上来，磁铁似的分也分不开，他们两双长腿纠结着缠到一起，往屋里走的步伐都乱七八糟的没个章法。

特意为我洗澡的啊？青年明知故问，拖着气声跟他咬耳朵，湿漉漉的热气很是让人受不了，年长者的半边身子都麻的没了知觉，随后青年从后面抵住他，拥抱像是渗透进五脏六腑，无孔不入。青年揉他腰，揉到软化就揉他屁股，却揉出了一手的湿滑，青年愣了愣，意识到那是什么，就揉不下去了。

摔到床上，直截了当。

他们在做爱时从不接吻，就像必须在任何独处时间里摘下的那枚戒指一样，都是林先生很执着的小坚持，青年不闹他，专心致志地把自己埋进去，契合得刚刚好。

他抱着双腿被青年钉在床上，恍惚感觉自己又回到几个月前的梦境里，快感像海浪，一下一下拍过他，他浮浮沉沉，奋力想从没顶的海面探出头来大口呼吸，又被下一波浪潮卷的更深。他控制不住自己不去发出奇怪声音，就抬起手搭在脸上，用牙齿咬着手指骨节，嗯嗯地闷哼。他无名指上有一圈浅浅的圆痕，圆痕在林先生的牙齿和红舌之间，存在感过份强，让人很难忽视它，青年目不转睛地盯着，身下就操的越发狠，操出他眼泪，又适可而止换了戳刺角度，耐性十足地在他身体里研磨，磨到闷哼再也闷不住，音节全都变了调，才抓了他手十指紧握。

青年还是很想吻他，嘴唇烫到发痒，要知道在性爱中，唇舌都是最重要的那部分，就很想调动自己的一切去操他，青年缓缓低下头，眼中世界像是开启了慢动作，几乎掉帧，他们鼻尖相抵，又很快错开，到底还是没敢吻下去，青年小心翼翼地舔上他喉结，用舌头操他耳朵。

他们只做了两次，对青年来说是不多不少，林先生却是真的累了，昏昏沉沉地窝在青年怀里将睡未睡，问他工作安排，他就慢悠悠的有一说一。

“嗯，我还会再留几天。”青年说着，又突然坐起身，问他想不想出去逛逛。

林先生明显愣了，前额刘海乱糟糟的垂在眼前，他问：“你说什么？”问完又反应过来，轻轻说了声好。

青年人的浪漫总是异想天开，跟凌晨四点的梦一样不着边际，他想和他出去走走，不是想去买什么也不是为了抽根烟，只是想和他走出这个屋子，这就像手臂上的纹身，图案和设计都没有任何意义，就只是因为他有纹身所以他也想有。

都是理所当然又没有什么逻辑。

指针已经指向十二点，街面上行人不多，整座城市都还没入睡，空旷的有限。夜风挺凉，他们没有牵手，就肩并肩的漫无目的，走过一条街区又走过一条街区。年长者还困倦着，走的并不快，青年在路灯下偷偷看他，看他穿着自己的黑卫衣，侧影柔软到不可思议。

就很想留下点儿什么，青年悄悄掏出手机，解锁时意外发现拿的是林先生的，那也没关系，他手机里存了自己的指纹，解锁拍照是一气呵成。

快门的咔嚓声让林先生下意识的转过头，他茫茫地问：“拍什么呢？”

青年没回答他，恶作剧般做了个鬼脸。


End file.
